Who Hinata Wants For Christmas?
by swandreamer
Summary: The boys made their confession.Will it be Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara or Neji? Readers will decide. Read, Review & Vote!


**A/N:**

BGM: _All I Want For Christmas, version of Mariah Carey_

Seriously. Play it. It's a requirement.

* * *

**Who Hinata Wants For Christmas?**

by swandreamer

**

* * *

**

**At the back stage...**

"Girls, are you ready?" Sakura asked Ino, Tenten and Temari. "How did I get into this?" Temari complained as she recalled Gaara dragged her at Konoha to join Hinata as her back up singer. It was easy to convince her when she was told that Shikamaru will hang around and watch the show.

"Ready!" Ino and Tenten confirmed. Sakura reminded them that they'll be doing this as Hinata requested. She will sing a song as a christmas gift to her _future_ boy friend who confessed to her. No one knows who it is. Curiosity had taken over and they would like to watch the show to know.

Behind the closed curtains, they stood together at the side. While Hinata is at the middle stage getting herself ready, internalizing that it'll be okay. Her heart started to beat faster, it was her first time on stage. She had second thoughts that maybe it will be better to back out but she decided not to...

This night, she'll confess to him and everyone that she love him. She can't afford to faint before the show starts. She took a deep breathe and whispered to herself, "I can do this." _I know I can. _She'll make him proud and let him know how lucky he is to have her.

**At the front stage...**

*Sneeze* "Great, now, I'll be catching cold out here." Shikamaru sighed.

"Want some?" Choji offered him some snack, "No, thanks." was his reply to his best friend. If it was not for Choji, he wouldn't be here. Choji wanted to see Ino sing, but most of all, what may happen if she's together with Sakura. It amuse him to see those girls fight, though, he doesn't really expect anything tonight since the girls already had different interest.

"It's good that you came." Lee remarked eager to watch the show.

"I have to." Neji hesitantly replied.

Naruto yawns as he wait for his best friend, Sasuke.

**~o0o~**

**open curtain**

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas ..." _She began as confident as she can,_ "There's just one thing I need" _giving a bright smile to everyone when her heart started to beat normally,_ "I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree..." _Finally, she surpassed her stage fright.

Shino who was proud of her used his insects to form the following words, "Looking good Hinata! Gambatte!" He cheered her, encouraging Kiba to do the same, "Ohh la la! Hina-chan! You're a head turner." He did the sexy whistle. Neji reacted by smacking him on the head. Kiba frowns at this, "Over-protective bastard." but smiled instantly when he continue to hear Hinata's angelic voice, whose face is tinted pink after Kiba's compliment.

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..." _she continued. Then, Sasuke came rushing to the boy's table, gasping for air. He took a seat while he watch Hinata at stage. He sighed, a bit relieved that he made it.

"Look whose late..." Naruto frowned obliging him to look at his watch.

"I don't have to explain to you." Sasuke sneered at him.

This time Hinata glanced at Sasuke who just came in, _"Make my wish come true," _She raised an eyebrow and gave him an irate smile. Then, shifted her gaze from Sasuke to Gaara_, "All I want for Christmas is..." _Sasuke irked at this while he drink his beer. _"You..."_Gaara blushed when Hinata gave him a wink after she bit her lower lip. _Shit. She's so cute_, the kazekage thought. *cough*cough*

Kiba and Neji glared at him, "You?" _you wish... _They both thought, rolling their eyes.

**~o0o~**

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree" _

***flashback***

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Hinata-sama?" Neji offered, sitting beside her during the snowy night. Chilled by the sudden cold breeze, she gave him a nod, reached for the cup and expressed her gratitude, "Hai. Domo arigato."

"It snowing..." She said, letting a flake drop to her palm.

"Obviously." Neji can't help a sarcastic remark.

She narrowed her eyes, a bit displeased. _Bad move. Now, she's mad. _He thought and tried to apologize, "Gomen..." Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, "Feeling better?" He asked her leaning closer. She gave him a quick nod as soon as she felt his warm body next to her. Hinata blushed feeling a bit uneasy about it.

Neji moved back, withdrawing his arms around her. "Um... Here." He covered her with his jacket instead. The heiress smiled, amused by his quick reaction. This was the first time she saw him blushed.

"Have you thought about the proposal?" He asked her hesitantly. She gave a nod.

**~o0o~**

"_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day" _

***flash back***

"How do you celebrate Christmas, Kazekage-sama?" the curious Hinata asked. Gaara stoic as ever, lowered his gaze to the ground trying to figure out what to answer. He doesn't know what Christmas is and definitely had no chance to celebrate it. "I..um... don't know." No further questions are required for Hinata to understand this.

"This past 3 months was fun, kazekage-sama. I want to thank you for what you've given me."

"Call me, Gaara." He stated a bit embarrass, "I think it's time to drop the the honorifics." Hinata nods at this, reached for his right hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's celebrate the Christmas together, visit us at Konoha." Gaara agreed and gave her grateful smile.

**~o0o~**

_"I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby" _

***present time***

"Kami, I'm so lucky!" Naruto shouted stepping over their table that surprised the boys, "Yup! That's her, my girlfriend, my one and only Hina-chan!" giving a wide grin, "I love you, babe!" Hinata can't help herself but giggle. She did not expect that kind of reaction from Naruto while she's singing.

"Naruto, you don't go back to your word remember?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulled Naruto back to the chair. The future Hokage tried to comprehend what his best friend meant.

"You dump her 3 months ago." Neji reminded him.

"No, I did not." Frowning while he regret his previous act.

"I'll go tell Sakura-san. She might choose Lee instead of you." Kiba teased him.

"Wha-what?!" Naruto frantically remarked, "I was only kidding!"

Gaara did not react.

"Bad joke." Lee said.

**~o0o~**

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I don't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe"_

***flash back- 10 hours ago***

"Where will you be tonight?" He asked her again, just to make sure if she's serious.

"Umm.. I-I told already." She tried to assure him that he heard her correctly.

"Why does it have to be there?" He wanted her to justify. He hates crowded places. "I... ummm.." She tries to find the right words.

"I can't hear you." He's starting to get annoyed and moved closer. She flinched from him, "Um.. mm.. S-sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"No." He turned his back from her and started to walk away.

"W-Wait." Hinata tried to stop him and hold him by the arm, "Are you going to come?"

"I'll think about it. I'm not into this kind of stuff..." And with that, she let him go. _He'll show up. _She knows he will.

***present time***

Sasuke's frustrated, the boys were all staring at Hinata,** his** Hinata Hyuuga. He remembered last year's Christmas, which he totally did not expect. He can't be blame if they caught themselves standing under the same mistletoe. _Really, _it was an accident. He doesn't even like her... How come now, he's feeling different. Her annoying fidgeting, constantly blushing, soft voice, her long dark blue hair.. her weird white eyes... now makes her more pleasing to him. Why? This annoys him. It was unplanned and unexpected. Now, he find himself looking at her. He can't help but sigh and drink another beer. _This is too much. _He felt troubled by the thought. It's been a year since he felt her soft lips to his. How he wants to feel her again...

**~o0o~**

_"I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click"_

***flashback***

"I heard he proposed to you. Am I right?" Kiba asked her, concern and worried at the same time. She tried hard not to press her fingers together, but failed. She was too nervous to let him now.

"It's okay." Kiba said to secure her. "How complicated can it get?" He knows that sooner or later the guys in town will notice her. Just his luck, his competition was not really who he expected it to be. _It's about time Hinata shine_. He moved closer and gave her a big hug.

"I want you to know that whatever your decision is... I'll be here to support you."

Hinata was pleased by this.

"Now," Kiba released her from his embrace, "How about if you open my gift? It'll look good on you." Hinata stared at the wrapped boxed before she decided to open it. When she did, she knew she must clad herself with it the following night.

**~o0o~**

***present time***

Hinata started to go down the stage and approach the boys.

_"This is it."_Neji thought while Kiba gave her a supporting smile, both nervous. Sasuke lowered his gaze to avoid her eyes and Gaara looked at her a bit puzzled.

* * *

**A/N:**

The song is not yet finish...

I'll give the readers the chance to vote between: Neji, Sasuke, Gaara & Kiba.

Maximum of 2 choices! Kami, I'm excited! I have my own bet as well. I hope he wins...

The poll will close on December 15 so I can post the other half on or before the 25th.

Read & Review! Or/Then, go to my profile **CLICK THE POLL and vote**! =D Cheers!


End file.
